


It's Not Too Far...

by MissC3PO



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Lion King Song), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Emmet fell in love with Rex, but Rex dissipated from his life.So Lucy and Mayhem find a way to help out their heartbroken friend.





	It's Not Too Far...

The day was becoming old in Syspocalyspstar. The sun was going down, and most people were going to their flashy homes to either sleep or party the night away.  
But that was not what Emmet was doing.  
A hand was over his eyes, and he was being lead around. He didn’t say anything, which was not normal for the chunky construction worker. He gasped a little to himself when ever a breeze unexpectedly came, or it the hands leading him when they turned him suddenly.  
Then, the hands came off of him. His eyes were uncovered.  
Lucy, Benny, Unikitty, and Good Cop were standing in front of him, large smiles on their faces. They were standing outside of Emmet’s little yellow house, and they seemed to be trying to block the way into his house.  
“Hey guys,” The cheery construction worker smiled, “uhh, what’s going on?”  
“A surprise!” Unikitty smiled.  
Emmet sighed. He did like surprises, but the latest surprise was watching the love of his life disappear in front of him. It was not a good surprise at all. It left him heartbroken and depressed, hiding it with a fake smile. He kept pretending he liked this ‘special best friend’ Lucy, but she had fallen in love with the dashing Sweet Mayhem. Emmet was fine with that. She seemed so happy with Mayhem. They were meant for each other.  
But Emmet felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest when Rex disappeared. The man he felt he was meant for was gone. Probably forever.  
But then, Lucy looked over her shoulder, and gestured to someone inside the house. A huge smile filled her face. Then, Sweet Mayhem stepped out, her hand leading someone outside of the house.  
Emmet gasped.  
It was Rex, in the flesh.  
Rex saw Emmet, and a huge smile filled his chiseled face.  
Rex ran up to Emmet, and embraced the chubby man tightly. Emmet was openly crying, his face buried in Rex’s shoulder. Rex was patting his back, and large loving smile on his face.  
“I missed you so much,” Emmet sobbed, grasping Rex tightly.  
“Well, I’m here Emmet, I’m here.”  
“How, how…”  
“Well, it’s a long, dark tale you wouldn’t like.”  
“Well I-”  
“There I was,” Rex said, backing up from Emmet, a smile on his face, “In the Phantom Zone. A large brick was telling me about how I was only hurting myself, and I began to feel really, really, awful. I asked how I could go back to you, and the brick lady told me “it’s your decision”. I realized, I was just going to be hurting you more.” Rex took a breath, and embraced Emmet again. “Emmet, I’m back.”  
“I… wow.” Emmet gasped, joy filling his voice, “Thank you.”  
“Well hey, isn’t that what super special best friends are for?” Rex asked, kissing Emmet on the cheek. Emmet blushed a bright pink, and nuzzled Rex.  
Lucy and Sweet Mayhem was watching, huge smiles on their faces. Lucy missed the happy Emmet, and now, he was back. She giggled as she watched Rex and Emmet kiss and nuzzle and hug, it made her feel warm inside.  
“I can see what's happening,” Lucy said, smiling at Mayhem.  
“What?”  
“And they don't have a clue,” The pink and blue haired woman giggled.  
“Who?” Mayhem laughed sarcastically.  
“They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, I’m happier seeing two.”  
“Oh!” Mayhem gasped as Lucy pinched her butt.  
“The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere,” Lucy sang happily, watching Emmet lead Rex into the house. She watched them smile, and kiss each other. Emmet fell down onto a couch, blushing brightly.  
“And with all this romantic atmosphere, love in the air.” Lucy leaned over and kissed Mayhem on the cheek.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **  
**_The peace the evening brings…_ **  
**_The city, for once, in perfect harmony,_ **  
**_With all its lovely people..._ **

Rex brushed his hands through Emmet's thick, soft hair. A warm feeling filled his cheeks, and he found himself scooping Emmet up and kissing his on the lips.  
“So many things to tell him, oh how to make him see,” Rex thought, as he passionately kissed Emmet, “How much I love him, impossible.” He swayed a little under the weight of the chunk construction worker, “My love for him is infinite.”  
Emmet let Rex hold him and give him love. It felt nice. But he also felt like Rex was holding back a bit.  
“He's holding back, he's hiding. From what? I can't decide…” Emmet thought, pressing closer to Rex. Rex’s eyes opened up, and then, he quit holding back. Tears flooded the raptor trainers eyes. Emmet’s eyes filled with tears, and their kisses became more passionate. Their love was true, it was real. As real as everything around them.  
“Now he is the Rex I know he is. The Rex I love and adore.” Emmet thoughts became a jumbled mess, and he let Rex carry him through the emotions. Emmet was lost, but now he was found.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **  
**_The peace the evening brings…_ **  
**_The city, for once, in perfect harmony,_ **  
**_With all its lovely people..._ **

Rex carried Emmet upstairs, peppering him with passionate kisses. Emmet blushed, and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. Emmet was put on his feet, one upstairs patio. The warm sunset behind him lit him up with soft reds, light purples, and light oranges. Emmet stood there, looking at the beauty of everything around him.

Lucy, Mayhem, Batman, Unikitty, Benny, Metalbeard, and Queen Watevea’ stood, watching the patio and Emmet. Smiles filled their faces, and they seemed to glitter in the sunset light. Lucy and Mayhem’s hands were intertwined, blushes covering their faces.  
Rex appeared in front of Emmet, his eyes shining with the light of a million stars. He then kneeled, and pulled something out of his back pockets.  
It was a small velvet box.  
He opened it up, revealing a large diamond ring.  
“Do you-”  
“Yes! Oh yes I do!” Emmet squealed, jumping on Rex, hugging him. “I love you-I love yo- I love you so much!” He pressed up against Rex, and let the raptor trainer place the ring on his finger.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **  
**_You needn't look too far..._ **  
**_Stealing through the night's uncertainties..._ **  
**_Love is where they are..._ **

Lucy and Mayhem cheer alongside their friends as Emmet and Rex leaned into each other and shared a passionate kiss. Emmets ring shimmered in the light of the purple sunset, seeming to throw shards of light everywhere.  
“Now our friend has found his love, and It’s to be true,” Lucy sang quietly, pressing up against Mayhems cheek.  
“Their happy days, are unnumbered.” Mayhem hummed, kissing Lucy on the cheek.  
The whole gang then took a deep breath, and finished off.  
“And now love rules through all days.”


End file.
